Pluralidades
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Aquela era outra semelhança que tinha em comum com Hisana, mas se Byakuya sabia, preferia reservar-se ao próprio silêncio. - Byakuya x Rukia - Para a PP.


**Pluralidades**

-

_Aquela era outra semelhança que tinha em comum com Hisana, mas se Byakuya sabia, preferia reservar-se ao próprio silêncio._

_-_

_É tua, PP._

_

* * *

  
_

"_Seria mais fácil fazer como todo mundo faz__  
__o caminho mais curto, produto que rende mais__  
__Seria mais fácil fazer como todo mundo faz__  
__Um tiro certeiro, modelo que vende mais."_

_Engenheiros do Hawaii – Outras Frequências._

_

* * *

  
_

Passos cadenciados se desenham pelo chão sem deixar vestígios ou pegadas que marquem sua presença. Sutil, adentrou a porta entreaberta do local onde a silhueta oculta pelas sombras ressonava sobre a cama, de costas para a entrada. Por um instante, a hesitação de estar ali naquele quarto lhe toma, mas então ele se lembra dos motivos que o levaram até ali. A vontade supera a razão e ele segue em frente com sua presença quase felina, contando os segundos para que finalmente o sonho se despedace e mostre a realidade.

Em silêncio, sentou-se em uma poltrona próxima, observando como o rosto de feições serenas descansava após um dia cheio de obrigações na Seireitei. Mentalmente, perguntava-se se aquela semelhança que ela possuía com sua amada Hisana era um castigo ou um presente dos deuses que pareciam amar lhe pregar peças. Sua expressão dura e fria como gelo parecia derreter-se quando a observava. Mas apenas naqueles momentos.

A mão sempre fazia o caminho em direção ao rosto, mas a razão ganhava vezes e lhe dizia que seria muito arriscado despertá-la pelo mero capricho de querer saber se sua pele também era tão macia quanto à dela; pelo menos ele sabia que o perfume de jasmins era o mesmo. Não saberia como explicar os motivos de invadir seu quarto no meio da noite apenas para observar seu sono calmo, que, de tempos em tempos, era povoado por pesadelos banhados por sangue e desespero.

Então, como sempre fazia, entrelaçava os dedos apoiando os cotovelos sobre os braços da poltrona e descansava o queixo sobre as costas das mãos, aproveitando o silêncio absoluto que só conseguia desfrutar durante as noites em que observava Rukia.

Rukia. Sua promessa, seu fardo, sua _irmã._ Quando a observava daquele modo, não conseguia distinguir as diferenças com Hisana. Tinha o mesmo sono calmo, a mesma serenidade e até o mesmo ritmo de respiração enquanto ressonava. E Byakuya estava certo de que, embora o tempo passasse muito mais devagar para os shinigamis do que para os humanos, quando Rukia fosse mais velha, não veria mais Rukia, mas Hisana.

Conseguia imaginar de que em alguns séculos, elas teriam os mesmos traços, o mesmo nariz, os lábios, mas jamais os mesmos olhos. Não. Os olhos de Hisana eram calmos e sempre passavam todos os seus sentimentos como se fossem espelhos de sua alma. Rukia não era assim. Embora fosse mais determinada para alcançar suas metas, na frente de Byakuya,seus olhos eram frios e duros como os do capitão da sexta divisão.

Talvez, pensava ele, aquele fosse o jeito dela para confrontá-lo nos poucos segundos em que conseguia encarar o seu olhar. Mas de alguma forma, Rukia sempre fugia ao desafio, como se fosse difícil demais olhar para seu irmão e dizer aquilo que pensava. Outra semelhança que tinha com Hisana, era que Byakuya podia saber o que estava pensando mesmo por trás da máscara gélida que ela tentava inutilmente sustentar.

A outra semelhança é que as duas eram fracas. Ambas precisavam de Byakuya para protegê-las, mesmo que Rukia tentasse, de todas as formas, provar para seu aniki que era capaz de defender-se sozinha. Ele sabia que não. Sabia que ela poderia ferir-se em uma missão perigosa ou até pior. Byakuya não gostava de pensar nisso.

Por essa razão, não permitia que ela realizasse missões perigosas. Contra todos os protestos que ela tentasse formular, ele usava de sua influência para impedir que crescesse e fosse mais do que podia ser. Já havia perdido Hisana uma vez e não a perderia novamente quebrando a promessa de não cuidar de Rukia como deveria.

Moveu-se desconfortavelmente na poltrona e mudou de posição, inclinando o corpo um pouco para frente de modo que pudesse observá-la melhor. Também as mãos eram diferentes. As de Hisana eram macias e seus dedos eram finos como os de um pianista. As de Rukia eram pequenas e povoadas por calos por culpa da espada que empunhava sempre que precisava envolver-se em uma batalha.

Teve vontade de tomá-la entre as suas, saber se as linhas também eram iguais. Viu a palma da mão direita virada para cima e a contornou sutilmente com o dedo indicador, notando como a linha da vida era mais longa do que a de Hisana. Considerou isso bom. Ousando um pouco mais, notou como os dedos eram mais firmes, dignos de portar uma espada que lutaria até seu último suspiro, até não poder mais.

Byakuya sabia que isso jamais aconteceria, pois ele jamais deixaria que a situação – fosse ela qual fosse – chegasse a esse ponto. Estava tudo bem se ela quisesse brincar de ser shinigami, mas jamais deixaria que Rukia lutasse as próprias batalhas. Não deixaria que ela saísse de sua visão, mas também sabia que não podia cortar suas asas para sempre; Rukia estava começando aprender a voar.

Temia que pelo seu gênio forte, ela acabasse agindo de maneira impensada como já fizera durante tantas vezes desde que ele a havia adotado como irmã. Por mais de uma vez, ela o envergonhara, não se importando com o quão importante era o nome da família Kuchiki quando decidia fazer as coisas de seu próprio jeito. Também ele era assim na infância, o que o fazia ter esperanças de que Rukia amadureceria e veria que a opinião de Byakuya deveria prevalecer, uma vez que ele sabia o que era melhor para ela.

Mas também sabia ele que essa mudança drástica apenas havia acontecido após a morte de Hisana, quando jurou sobre o túmulo dos próprios pais, após adotar Rukia, que jamais quebraria as regras outra vez. Desde então, não esbanjava mais sorrisos e procurava colocar as regras acima de qualquer coisa, até mesmo acima da felicidade de sua própria irmã.

Seria capaz de fazer tudo para preservar as tradições e não deixar que as regras fossem sobrepujadas por atitudes que serviriam apenas em benefício próprio. Se as regras existiam, era para que fossem seguidas e não quebradas, como alguns idiotas costumavam dizer. Aplicava isso com muito afinco e faria questão de demonstrar isso ao seu novo tenente, quando ele chegasse à sua divisão na manhã seguinte.

Divagando, viu que agora segurava a mão de Rukia entre as suas e que mesmo assim ela continuava dormindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Naquele momento, tomou conhecimento de que mesmo que o mundo acabasse ao seu redor, ela continuaria adormecida. Com Hisana seria diferente. Ela sempre despertava quando Byakuya partia cedo para alguma missão ou reunião dos capitães sem deixar-lhe aviso prévio. Byakuya sempre sabia que ela estava acordada, mas fingir o silêncio era sempre mais fácil para si. Mesmo com Hisana.

Repousando sutilmente a mão dela sobre o colchão, Byakuya ergueu-se, observando pela última vez naquela noite a expressão tranqüila de Rukia e pensou se não deveria ousar um pouco mais, dando-lhe um beijo na testa como costumava fazer com Hisana. Decidiu-se por não fazê-lo, pois já estava sendo demasiado sentimental para uma única noite.

Sem olhar novamente para trás, moveu-se graciosamente para fora do quarto, não sem antes fechar a janela que ela deixara aberta por puro descuido. Sentiu o vento agitar-lhe os cabelos e jogá-los para trás, arrepiando-lhe a nuca com o movimento. Se acreditasse em superstições, teria pensado que era a morte passando por si.

Deixou a porta entreaberta como a havia encontrado e dirigiu-se para os próprios aposentos. Em seu quarto, Rukia abriu os olhos, encarando o próprio reflexo no vidro da janela fechada por Byakuya. Aquela era outra semelhança que tinha em comum com Hisana, mas se Byakuya sabia, preferia reservar-se ao próprio silêncio.

* * *

**N/A:**

Seu aniversário já passou, o natal não chegou, tampouco o ano novo. Então, não, não é um presente pra nenhuma dessas datas. Só fiquei com vontade de escrever algo pra você, nada mais.

É bobinha, mas é de coração. Te amo s2

_**Reviews, seus desalmados.**_


End file.
